Renesmee and Jacob love story
by edwardcullenforever2013
Summary: This is jacob and nessie's story... he hurts her, she hurts edward, she loses her virginity and her and jake end up together... rubbish summary but please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

RENESMEE AND JACOB

"Hey."

"Jake I can't… I'm sorry."

"Ness. Ness!" Jake shouted.

Renesmee ran down the stairs and out the door with a stressed Jacob close behind but Edward caught him.

"Don't." Edward said.

"Hey get off. I need to go get her."

"No. You need to let her go and calm down."

Then Jacob broke down. Edward let go of his arm and walked away.

"Jake… What did you do?" I asked.

"Bella I didn't mean it. Leah doesn't mean anything to me."

My jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Jake!"

"Bella just leave it." He stood up and I grabbed his shoulder.

"She's my little girl. What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing. Bella let go." I let him go and walked into the kitchen.

"She's still crying." Edward said blankly.

"I'll go find her."

"Bella. Just leave her. We'll just make it worse. Trust me." He said whilst tapping his head. I smiled, "Look this is Jacob we're talking about. He'll find his way in the end. Just give him chance."

NESS' POV

It took 3 hours for me to get back to the house, they had gone hunting and Jake had gone to speak to Leah but Carlisle was still home.

"Renesmee. Are you hungry? We have some pasta left over in the fridge. Do you want me to re heat it for you?"

"Grandpa. You have to help me."

"What do you need?"

"I need to hurt Jake, the way he hurt me. I need Nahuel's number."

"What are you going to do when Nahuel gets here?"

"I'm going to sleep with him."

"No you're not." Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Dad you can't stop me. Jake hurt me so I'm going to do the same to him."

"So punch him, don't sleep with Nahuel." His face twisted in anger.

"Carlisle, do you have Nahuel's number? Please." I begged.

"Renesmee. I can't go against your father's wishes…"

"Fine." I walked past my dad and into Carlisle's office. "If you won't give it me, I'll have to take it."

I was rooting through the draws when Carlisle came in with Edward. "Ness stop I have all my patient's files in there."

I carried on rooting until I had successfully trashed the whole room throwing things off shelves with my dad telling me to stop.

"Ness you're cleaning all this up. Right now!"

"Not until I've found the number." I started to cry and fell to the floor.

"Ness…" My dad touched my shoulder.

"NO. Just leave me alone. Leave me alone." I screamed carried on looking for it.

"Renesmee did you ever think that…?"

"Stop." I heard my family return. "Jake's back."

"Hello?" I heard my mum say. "What the hell happened in here?"

They looked round the trashed room and then to us three. "Woah… Nessie lost her temper?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Rosalie said.

"Renesmee what were you doing?"

My dad looked at me and shook his head as if to indicate not to tell them. "I was looking for Nahuel's number."

"What. Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because… i want to meet up with him."

"You're kidding right?" Emmett said. "Please say you're joking."

"What?" Bella said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emmett carried on, "She was going to sleep with him."

"Renesmee is that true?" My mum said but she didn't look at me, "Please tell me it's not true."

"Oh it's true… maybe me and Nahuel could start a family? He could move in." I smiled and walked out.

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe my little girl was going to meet up with this man and… do that.

"Carlisle, can I have his number?" I asked.

"Yeah I have it written in my phone book over here. But why?"

"No reason really. Just want to make sure that Ness doesn't come back looking for it."

He walked over to the cabinet and picked up his book from the floor flipping to the right page.

"It's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" I asked.

He lifted up the book to show me. "It's been ripped out."

NESS' POV

"RENESMEE!" I heard my mum shout, "Get here now!"

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was sat there at the long table looking blankly at each other.

"Family meeting. Sit down." She said just as angrily as before.

I sat and waited for someone to speak avoiding Jacob's stare. "You're so stupid." He said looking right at me.

"What?!" I looked at him. "You're kidding me right."

"Tell me you're not so stupid that you actually were going to sleep with this guy?"

"Why does everybody care so much?! Jacob sleeps with Leah and nobody cares but suddenly I want to do something and everyone's on my back about it!?"

"Because you're a child!" Jacob shouted. I just sat there staring at him.

"Not anymore I'm not." I stood up.

"And where are you going?" Bella said.

"As far away from him that I can get." I pointed at Jacob.

"We've enrolled you both in school." Carlisle said.

"What? Are you being serious!?" I smiled.

"You are in every class together. So you two are going to have to get along… You start tomorrow." He continued. "We've enrolled you, Jacob, Rose and Alice. The rest are going to a college near by."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"You don't contact Nahuel. Ever." Edward said.

"Deal."

"Hurry up Renesmee. Alice and Rosalie left early so I'm driving you." I heard Jacob say.

I got up and got dressed in record timing, i grabbed some toast and ran out the house.

The drive to school was long, awkward and painful.

We said a few words to each other and had some dead end conversations.

When we got there we walked to the receptionist together and then first period, maths… great.

We walked in and the class went silent. The boys whistled at me and the girls stared at Jacob. I sat down near the back next to a friendly looking girl and a good looking boy.

"Hi I'm Ashley!" She smiled widely. She was blonde, pretty, tall and smart.

"Renesmee…" I smiled back. The teacher settled the class and we started work. Half way through the lesson the guy sat next to me introduced himself, "Hi I'm Brad. You're beautiful."

"Erm… thanks. You're not too bad yourself i laughed and nudged him.

"Sit with me at lunch? What do you have next?"

"Erm… Spanish with Mr Smith…"

"Cool I'm right next door. I'll wait for you."

"Ok…" I smiled and we didn't speak for the rest of the period.

I was in a daze walking tot next lesson. I'd already found friends with the popular girl and guy. I walked into the room and up to the teacher. "Hi Mr Smith. I'm Renesmee Cullen here's my slip."

He turned around and stared at me, looking me up and down. He just stared at me for 20 seconds. He was brought out of his trance by Jacob. "Hey can you hurry up, you're only signing a slip."

"Excuse me?" Mr Smith said raising an eyebrow.

"Can we hurry this up?" Jacob continued.

I turned around, "Jacob…"

"Jacob. Can you step outside for me please?"

Jacob sighed and walked out the door. "So Renesmee where were we?"

"Mr Smith can…"

"Please call me Tom."

"Tom… please can I go and speak to Jacob. I think I know what's wrong."

"Be my guest…"

I walked out the lesson and pulled Jacob out of sight of the class. "What the hell?"

"What? He's a perv… looking you up and down."

"What so you get into trouble… that's not helping! Keep your head down that's what my mum said."

"She said that to you. Not to me. She's not the boss of me."

We were in the middle of our argument when the headteacher walked past with Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen I can assure you that they are settling in just fine. Excuse me. what are you two doing out of class?"

"Renesmee. Jacob?" Carlisle said.

"Look before you say anything that teacher is an ass! He sent me out for no reason at all."

"Excuse me Mr Black that's a strong term to use against a member of staff." He glared at me now as well but luckily Mr Smith came out.

"Ahh Mr Smith. Care to explain what these pupils are doing out of class?"

"Well Mr Jackson Jacob here didn't start off on the right foot as when he entered my classroom within a few seconds he had already been rude to me."

"I can see that. And what about you Miss Cullen"

"Oh no Renesmee was fine. I told her to come and check on Jacob."

After a long conversation with Carlisle and Mr Jackson it was decided that Jacob was to be sent home for the remainder of the day for calling the teacher "a ass" and I was allowed to stay in school but if I did anything wrong I was to be sent home as well. I made my way back to class but the bell rang before I got there. I half walked half ran to meet Brad.

"What happened to you? I was asking about you and everyone said you left and then you never came back. I was getting ready to file a missing person's report." He winked at me.

"I had to sort things out with Jacob and Mr Jackson but everything's fine."

"That Jacob looks like he'd be handy on the field. Tell him he should try out for the team. Maybe I could come round your house after and I could speak to him then." Brad smiled.

"I'm sure you could. He was my ride home so I'm going to have to catch a ride with Rose or Alice."

"I'll give you a ride." He locked his hand in mine and we walked to lunch.

The rest of my day was normal, went to lessons, got stared at. Lunch was interesting though, apparently Ashley, who I had met first period, was head over heels for Brad but Brad was holding hands with me and sitting next to me and coming home with me.

At the end of the day I met Brad and we walked to his car I thought we had got away safely until Ashley came over. "Hey Brad… Renesmee" she fake smiled at me.

"Look Ash we'd love to stay and chat but we're really busy. I have to get Renesmee home quickly. But i'll call you later. ok?"

"Ok Brad. see ya…" The look she gave me as she walked away proved to me that maybe she's not smiley and she really is the cliche popular rich chick.

"So what's Ashley's problem?" I asked Brad when we had turned off the school parking lot.

"She's a little competitive with pretty girls… I'd say watch your back but I've got that covered." He said with a wink.

"Thanks it's nice to know I have someone… look before we get to my house you need to know something about my family."

"I know you're all adopted. Dr. and Mrs Cullen can't have kids."

"How did you…?" i shook my head.

"Ashley knows everything about everyone." He raised his eyebrows. "Absolutely everything."

We pulled in and I saw everyone's car. Great. I thought. "Woah…. your house is awesome. Big so no one will hear us?" He laughed, "I'm joking unless your room is soundproof, if it is then I was being serious."

"Shush." I said playfully pushing him. "Come on let's just go inside."

We walked through the house and Carlisle came out. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. You are?"

"I'm Bradley. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, it was lovely to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to. Thanks."

"Ok Carlisle. I'm going to take Brad upstairs to my room."

We walked up the stairs and into my room. "Your bed looks comfy. Shall we try it out?" He smiled at me and bit his lip.

I laughed as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed. "We'll have to be extra quiet Ness. I don't want Carlisle thinking badly of me."

"It's not Carlisle I'm worried about.. My siblings can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

He started kissing me as we led on the bed but then Edward burst through the door just as Brad took my top off.

"Carlisle wants you downstairs now." He said as he left. "Now." He said again.

I started kissing Brad again ignoring my dad's clear anger. That's when Brad took my pants off. "Brad I think you need to go."

"Just have sex with me first." He said taking his top off.

"They'll kill you…. you have to leave." I said pushing him off, but he was strong. "NO!" I started crying.

"Ness don't be so stupid."

"Brad STOP!" I gave one last push.

Then he was off me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding Brad's shoulder, "I think you'd better leave."


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its shorter but i typed it quicker... enjoy ! and please please review

"Ok dude, calm down. See you tomorrow Renesmee, we can finish this at mine if you want. Football tryouts tomorrow Jacob." Then he left smiling.

"Ness don't cry."

"Did that make you feel better? You do it and then I try and I end up in tears. I bet you're loving this." I screamed at him

He sat next to me, "Of course I'm not enjoying this. I hurt the girl I love." He glanced down at me and blushed, "Not that I don't love the view but maybe putting a top on and some pants would be a good idea. There's another family meeting."

I pulled on my top and pants and walked downstairs. I forgot to wipe my makeup off and I caught a glance of myself in the mirror my mascara had smudged all over my face. I rubbed it off as best I could. I was determined that they wouldn't see me cry.

"We need to speak to you both. Jacob shall we start with you?" Esme said sternly.

He sighed, "look I know you're annoyed but I had a reason. That teacher was checking Renesmee out. He was staring at her for about 2 minutes."

"That's disgusting." I said in a raspy voice whilst staring at the table hugging my knees. I looked like i belonged in a mental hospital.

"Well the headteacher isn't very happy with you. try and keep your head down from now on." Carlisle said.

"I was just looking out for Ness… Looks like it didn't matter because even though i told the teacher to back off you had no problem inviting that jerk back to your house." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Out. I need to get out of here."

"Please don't leave…" I said in a small voice, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because I don't you to. Isn't that enough?" He sighed and sat back down. wow I really must look helpless.

"Ok so Renesmee… I don't even know what to say to you." My mum started.

"How about you don't say anything and you all just leave me alone," I said angrily.

"You're lucky Jake went upstairs. If I would have gone up I would have ripped that guys head off." Edward said.

"Yeah dad good one. That makes me feel loads better…"

"Well sorry but I'm not trying to make you feel better at the moment! Just for one second stop to think about somebody else other than yourself. FOR ONCE!"

I rolled my eyes, "Big deal I nearly lost my virginity. Tell me again who's that inconveniencing?"

That was a comment I wish I wouldn't have said, an argument started between me, my dad and mum with everyone else just sat there quietly. I stood up in the heat of the moment with such force that my chair flew back and smashed the window behind. I flipped the table and then left.

I turned around and said smugly, "Look dad I'm just like you." whilst gesturing to the room.

JACOB'S POV

"This is all my fault. this all started because of me." I said and everyone looked up at me.

"I can't believe her." Edward said, "What's happened to her?"

"I happened." I said.

Bella looked at me, "This isn't your fault. Carlisle what do we do?"

Carlisle looked at her softly, "Let me speak to her. I have an idea."

RENESMEE'S POV

I heard a knock at the door, "What?"

Carlisle laughed, "Such a polite young lady my granddaughter is…"

"sorry i thought you were my dad."

"Your dad cares so much. He doesn't understand. None of us do actually."

"Because you're not the ones hurting." I started crying again. Carlisle stood and walked over to me and picked me up off the chair and placed me on the bed next to him, we both led back.

"Explain to me. I have forever…" He chuckled. and i started talking.

JACOB'S POV

"Edward,,," He didn't move from his position. he was sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

He moved but only to look at me, he looked in pain, "Jacob don't do this right now."

"I love her." I whispered.

"Look Jacob she's pretty messed up at the moment, can you just leave 'love' for a few hours."

"If it was me that would have been lying on her naked, would you have been as mad?" He flinched and stood up and before I knew it he was pinning me against the wall by my neck.

"Jacob I swear to god I will kill you right now."

"No you won't." He dropped me and i turned to see Renesmee next to Carlisle.

"Edward come here for a second please?" Carlisle said and they left.

"Jacob. I love you." she said and blushed. "I didn't realise before but I kept thinking if only it was Jacob and not Brad with me now it would be special.

"Renesmee you don't realise how happy those words make me feel. I was stupid to do anything with Leah and…"

That's when we kissed.

RENESMEE'S POV

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" I whispered.

"Ness…" He pushed me back, "You know i want to but your dad's already pretty annoyed. let's not add to it ok?"

"Please. I want to." I pouted

"Ness….." He groaned and looked at the floor. i pushed his chin up with my fingers and pushed him against the wall and started kissing him.

"Really? Get a room." Jasper said laughing with Emmett close behind.

"I think we should go." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him upstairs but Carlisle stood in my way.

"Dinner's ready." He smiled.

"We're not hungry." I tried to dodge him but he moved.

"We've had enough arguing for one night. Ness behave… for once."

I sighed and dragged Jake through to the kitchen instead where my mum and dad were. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist as I walked to the fridge,

"Glad you two have made up." My mum said. I smiled and turned round to get a glass but Jacob stood in the way. "Excuse me. I would like to get into that cupboard behind your head."

"You can't…"

"wanna bet?" i ran round but he grabbed me again.

"Aha!" he started kissing me again and my dad cleared his throat but i just wrapped my arms around his neck and carried on.

"Seriously?" my dad said.

I burst out laughing, "Dad, i'm sorry about before."

"It's fine. forget about it. Just no sex." he looked at Jacob.

"I'm not promising anything…." Jacob said. I laughed with my mum but my dad scowled and left the room.

"I'll leave you two alone. I don't want to see you two kissing anymore." she laughed and left the room.

I made myself salad whilst Jake ate all the sandwiches Esme had made. "You eat like a pig." I said pulling a disgusted look.

"And you're eating rabbit food. so what?" He winked.

"Too shay…" i said and i kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and got up. I went downstairs and had breakfast chatting to Esme when Jake was ready we left. I had forgotten about Brad but he hadn't forgotten about me. As soon as I got out the car Rosalie and Alice came over, "Ignore them Ness. He's an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Rose looked to Alice and then Brad saw me.

"Hey Ness! Do you want me to come over again… oh wait doesn't matter." His friends starting laughing.

"What's he told them?"

"A lot of things. People have actually come up to us asking if you're knocked up and stuff. Some think you sleep around and some think you're frigid. It's a wide margin…" Rose said.

"What? I'm not pregnant…" I looked around and everyone was looking at us.

"Ness it's high school it runs on rumours. Ignore it." Jacob said pulling my arm as we neared the building. We got past the large crowd but not Ashley.

"Hi Renesmee! Look I know you liked Brad but it was all a lie. He doesn't like you he just wanted to see how easy it was to get with you… Obviously not as hard as everyone thought. Hey Jacob if you ever wanna come to mine. I won't cry…" She looked him up and down.

"So I'm the slut? Ashley do you own a mirror?!" I said and by now a crowd had gathered.

"You think you're untouchable because you're pretty and you have siblings. In my book, no one's untouchable."

"So you think I'm pretty? Oh my god thank you soooo much!" I said in the fakest american accent I could.

"I would be afraid if I was you. I could ruin you by lunch and you wouldn't even know what had hit you."

"Sorry I'm not afraid of plastic slutbags. Go brush your hair." I said flicking a strand off her shoulder.

She grabbed my hand but Jake intervened.

"Ashley leave it." Jacob said. "Brad's a jerk, clearly Ness isn't pregnant and even if she was why would she tell him?."

"Don't protect her Jacob. She's a whore. You could get a place on the football team so easily and hang round with us. You could have any girl you wanted and none of them would be sloppy." Brad said looking me up and down. That's when the first punch was thrown. "Don't you dare." Jacob said.

Jake pushed him back and he fell to the floor, "Well I'm sorry you live with a whore." Brad said and his friends laughed. Jacob punched him in the jaw. Rosalie and Alice pulled me out the way and crowds of people gathered encouraging them to fight. It was obvious Jake was winning.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Mr Jackson and Mr Smith arrived pulling Jacob and Brad off each other.

"Everyone back to class. Not you Mr Black or you Miss Cullen." Alice and Rose left me and Brad was sent to the nurse. Jake had hardly been touched but Brad was bleeding from every crevice in his face.

When we got to the office Mr Smith turned to me, "Bye Renesmee, I'll see you in class. Hopefully." He smiled and walked away.

"Mr Black I will be informing your adoptive parents of your fight. Wait outside please."

"You're not even going to listen to what I have to say?!" Jacob stood up.

"I think I've heard enough. Thank you." Mr Jackson said

"This is bull-" Mr Jackson stopped Jacob before it went any further. He waited for Jacob to leave before he turned to me, "Look I know I might be overstepping and you probably don't want to have this talk with me but there are people to help you through this. I want you to speak to Ms Winters, our school counselor, she really will help."

"Sorry what? Why would I need to speak to a counselor?"

"The baby… I was under the impression you were pregnant?"

I stared at him, "Well it was the wrong impression!" I stood up and walked to the door.

"Renesmee, sit down this instant! I am not done talking to you! I'm just trying to help you."

"Well I am! And I don't need your help!" I said and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't have chosen a worse time to walk out as Carlisle was outside with Jacob.

"Renesmee? What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Everyone thinks I'm pregnant!" I shouted, "What I've been here for 2 days and there are already rumours…"

"I'll kill Brad.." Jacob said standing up.

"Don't worry I've got this covered." i stormed in the direction of the nurses office with Jake and Carlisle calling after me.

I walked through, "Sorry darling you can't go in, the nurse is busy with someone. But you can wait over here." I ignored the over-friendly receptionist and let myself into the room.

"Everyone thinks I'm pregnant because of you!" I screamed.

He smirked, "Hey don't worry, nobody actually cares… well apart from Jacob but he's as much as a loser as you are."

I slapped him hard across the face and the nurse gasped running from the room, "Don't talk bad about Jake you don't even know him! Or me for a matter of fact."

The nurse came back accompanied by a teacher. Mr Smith. "Renesmee will you come with me please." He grabbed my arm.

"Don't get too close sir. you don't know what she's got." Brad said smugly.

"I swear to god I will kill you."  
"Oooh is that a threat?" He said smiling, I leaped to get him but Mr Smith put his arms around my waist and pulled me out the room while I was still kicking and screaming.

"Renesmee calm down…" He said placing me outside and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I could kill him." I burst into tears.

"Look. It's high school, they'll be a new rumour by fourth period." He laughed and wiped away my tears with his thumb and started stroking my cheek.

I pushed away, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"Renesmee? We're going home." Carlisle said looking puzzled.

"Oh.. ok." I tried to get past Mr Smith avoiding eye contact but he grabbed my arm and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll speak to you tomorrow and we'll finish this." Then he smiled at Carlisle. Obviously both Carlisle and Jacob heard but sir didn't know this.

When we were safely out of the school ground Carlisle spoke, "Ness I have to tell your parents about him." I knew Carlisle wasn't talking about Brad.

"He shouldn't be allowed near you."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said staring out the window,

"He disgusts me. I'm not leaving your side tomorrow." Jacob put his hand on my leg. We stayed silent the rest of the ride home. Bella and Edward had heard the news so they had got home early.

"Jake you were in a fight?" Bella asked.

"Oooh did you beat the other guy's ass?" Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah.." They burst out laughing well my mum didn't.

"That's not funny… You could've seriously hurt him!"

"Was is that Brad guy?" Edward said looking at me. I nodded.

"Ness slapped him as well." Jacob said smugly.

"Really?" My dad raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

I'm scared dad.

i looked at Jacob and he nodded, "Ness has an admirer…"

The tone of Jacob's voice proved the admirer i had was unwanted. "Who?" My mum asked looking from me, then Carlisle to Jacob.

"Her teacher."

"He's just friendly that's all." I said avoiding my mum's worried glances.

"He touched her. Then said that he'll speak to her tomorrow, the tone in his voice sounded more like a threat than anything else."

I tried to walk upstairs but my mum grabbed my arm, "Where did he touch you?" I looked at my feet. "Renesmee. Where?"

"It doesn't matter." I tried to pull away but she pulled me back. "Mum you're hurting me." I said with tears filling my eyes, she let go when Edward came over and touched her shoulders.

"Renesmee where did he touch you?" She shouted and i shook my head. "Just tell me!"

"He didn't touch me like that!" I shouted back.

"He stroked her face. And when me and Carlisle got there he had his hands on her waist and looked like he was going to kiss her."

I glared at Jacob, "It was nothing. I was crying and he was wiping away my tears."

"He's a teacher. It's weird!" Emmett chimed in. I looked at the wall next to where the rest of my family stood, they were all staring at me. We stood like that for a while until Esme broke the silence, "Ness, Jacob are you hungry? I know exactly what I'm going to make for you!" She smiled sweetly and walked off to the kitchen, I cleared my throat, choked back tears and followed her through with Jacob close behind.

"Ness… Are you ok?" He asked me. I turned around and put my arms around his waist. "Hey, Don't worry. I'll sort all this out. You're not going to school tomorrow though, even if your parents say you have to. We'll just have to ditch." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead gently. We stood there for a while and then ate. I didn't speak to my family for the rest of the night even though we all sat and watched the game and then some action film Emmett was dying to watch, I just curled up to Jacob.

At half 12 I stood up, "I'm going to bed." I said in a small voice and went upstairs.

EDWARD'S POV

After Ness had gone upstairs to bed we turned the tv off. "She's not going to school tomorrow." Jacob said looking at the blank screen.

"I agree. We need to keep her out until further notice on this teacher." Carlisle said. Bella didn't speak with worried me, "Bella what do you think?" I said trying to include her.

"I think I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked out the door to the cottage.

"I'll go after her." I said and then I made my way to the cottage.

RENESMEE'S POV

The next day I woke up early and left. No one asked where I was going, they didn't want to crowd me. They knew I wasn't going to school so they just trusted and left me to it. I walked down the highway to the nearest supermarket it was nearly empty with only workers and a few mothers with their children wandering around aimlessly. I went to the isle on the right and scanned the shelves for any alcoholic beverage with a high percentage. I settled on a russian vodka, I didn't know if it would affect me too much but it was worth a shot. I paid at the counter and left, ignoring the check out guys bad attempt at flirting. As soon as i was in the forest I opened the bottle and started drinking. I didn't know what I was trying to achieve by doing this but I just wanted to blank it out.

As I neared the house I realised I had drunk quite a lot and a normal human would probably be out cold, my vision wasn't great and I couldn't walk in a straight line but it hadn't affected me loads.

I walked through the door tripping on the step and sat on the sofa in the living room. "Ness have you been drinking?" Jasper asked looking at me strangely.

I held up the bottle, "Yep."

"Do you feel funny?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I feel fine!" I said standing up but losing my balance and falling to the ground, obviously he caught me.

"I'll get Edward." He said placing me back on the sofa.

"No. I don't want my dad." I felt sick.

"Renesmee are you ok?" He asked looking at me before grabbing the bin in the corner just in time. I was violently ill but it didn't phase Jasper. He sat there waiting before disappearing then reappearing with a glass of water.

I shook my head, "I don't need that. I have this." I help the vodka to my mouth but Jasper snatched it.

"Drink it. I'm getting your dad." And then he left.

CARLISLE'S POV

Me and Edward were discussing the new medical equipment the hospital had sent me when Jasper walked in.

"Is everything alright Jasper?" I asked.

"It's Renesmee. She's drunk." He held up the bottle. It was half empty.

"Where is she now?" Edward asked.

"On the sofa in the living room."

Edward shook his head and left.

RENESMEE'S POV

A few moments later my dad walked in with Jasper and Carlisle. "Ness what have you done?" He looked worried.

I smiled sweetly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't get it. You were such a sweet kid, so happy and then suddenly you're drunk, stroppy, emotional and reckless?"

"I think you just pretty much explained the majority of teenagers…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm done. Ness none of us know what to do with you anymore… Your mum is drained, I'm fed up, this whole family is suffering because of you."

"Don't worry. I'm leaving anyway." I said and i stood up and walked past but he blocked my path, I tried to shove him but I lost my balance and fell. He caught me. "I don't need your help dad!" I shouted at him and he let me past.

Jacob was in my room with my mum when I walked in. "Ness you ok?" My mum said.

"Ew you stink of alcohol." Jacob said wrinkling his nose.

I grabbed my suitcase and started throwing clothes in. "Stop! Renesmee what are you doing?" My mum said.

"Dad doesn't want me here. I don't want to be here so I'm leaving!" I said back to her.

"Your dad loves you." She said looking hurt.

"I didn't say I didn't want you here. I said i didn't know what to do with you." My dad said from the doorway.

Jacob grabbed my hands. "Ness…" I pulled away fighting him but he grabbed me by the shoulders, "Stop. STOP!" He said and he pulled me into his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" I started sobbing.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He whispered into my hair. My parents left and Jacob picked me up and led me down on the bed. "Go to sleep."

I pulled him onto the bed, "Stay with me…" And he kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "always…"


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

"What do i do?" I asked Carlisle, "She hates me… I thought a half vampire half human child would be a lot easier…"

Carlisle laughed, "She definitely has her father's stubbornness. But I have no idea what to do, she just needs to calm down then she'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't calm down? It's not like she's running out of time. She has forever to drag this on. This is ridiculous! We need to call Nahuel"

"Why?" Carlisle looked shocked.

"Maybe he went through a similar stage. I mean human teenagers and hormones, maybe they're affected because she's part vampire as well?"

"I don't think ringing Nahuel will be good for her. I mean it was just 3 days ago she was willing to-"

"Yeah ok. I get it." I cut him off, "I remember. Not a good idea."

RENESMEE'S POV

It was still dark when I woke up and Jacob was still asleep. After trying for about an hour I gave up, I wasn't tired. I could hear rustling from Alice's room so I walked down the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Ness come in you don't need to knock." I walked into a disaster, clothes were thrown everywhere and shoes were in piles all over the place.

"Aunt Alice, what are you doing?!" Jasper looked at Alice then to me and chuckled, "Renesmee your dear aunt is rearranging our wardrobes… again."

She threw a shoe at him, "And if your Uncle carries on I will rearrange his face." She said smirking, he held up his hands in defence.

"No comment here then. Sorry ma'am." He saluted her and she laughed again.

"So Renesmee what did you want? Are you ok?" She asked folding up a pair of Jasper's designer pants.

"Er yeah. I couldn't sleep so yano I just thought I'd chill with you guys." I stood at the door awkwardly.

"Do you want to help me?" She asked smiling.

"No… I helped you last time and it was fun… at first. Alice why don't you use your vampire speed and clear this up? You'd be done in 10 minutes tops."

"Because there is no fun in taking the easy route by using powers or my speed. Unless it's to annoy Emmett… 30-24 to the reds."

I heard a noise from downstairs which sounded like a tv smashing and then a loud bang, "Ow!" Emmett said loudly.

"I'm going to go get a drink?" I said laughing.

I walked downstairs but stopped as I saw my mum and dad outside. It looked like they were arguing, "Edward. Leave it!" My mum shouted a bit too loud.

"Bella you can't run away from stuff like this! I mean she's just a child."

"Edward I'm not saying that she's not but come on. You'll end up suffocating her."

I walked away from the door and towards Carlisle's office, I knocked but didn't wait for a reply, I didn't have time.

"Ah Renesmee. what can I do for you?" He smiled warmly and placed down his book.

"Mum and Dad are fighting. Over me I know it's about me." I sat down on the chair. "I ruin everything."

"No you don't, your parents are just going through a stage. And I think you are as well. I mean one minute you're throwing tables and the next you're kissing someone." He laughed and I laughed with him, if anyone would have said that I would've flipped but Carlisle is so gentle.

"Hormones." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Anyway, you realise the only person who can change your behaviour, is you." He pointed to me and then opened his draw, "So I found these at the hospital, they're hormone pills but a strong dose. Since the amount of alcohol you could hold in your system without a stomach pump was rather large I thought you would need a strong dose to actually have effects."

"Will they make me feel better?" I looked at the label.

"In what way do you mean 'better'?" He scrunched his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess in every way. Less anger, more love. Less crying, more happy. Hey maybe you could get some for dad?" I winked but he didn't laugh.

"Your dad has been so different to his adoptive siblings. His upbringing as a vampire was a lot harder." He stared at the wall.

"Mum told me. She also told me about when they were together when she was still human."

"He tries." Carlisle said, "Remember that."

The way he said it I guessed it was my cue to leave. "Bye. and thanks for…" I held up the box and smiled.

I walked back and mum and dad were still there. "Hey love birds as entertaining as this show is I don't think you should do it in front of your daughter." Emmett said pointing at me, "Ooh what've you got there niece?" He snatched the box but regretted it when Rose punched him in the gut and handed me the box back.

I smiled sweetly, "Are you ok Uncle Emmett?" Rose laughed and he stuck his tongue out, "Oh god you're such a child." I said laughing.

"Oh great, look what you did?!" she said holding her head then pointing at me. She was at the door in a heartbeat, "Ness go to bed." She said.

"I'm not tired. What was that about?" I said pointing to the place where they were just arguing.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey. Did you want something?"

"Er yeah I was coming to get a drink. What's wrong? It's about me isn't it?" She looked behind her but my dad wasn't there anymore.

"No of course not…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Just like your father…" She paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "You know we love you right? That's both of us, no matter what your dad does." She said hugging me gently.

"Yeah, I know." She kissed the top of my head gently and pushed me into the kitchen.

I grabbed the juice off the counter and poured myself a glass and drank slowly taking tiny sips at a time. I listened to the shuffling in Alice's room and a booming laugh coming from the living room. My hearing isn't as good as my other member's of the family but better than humans. I could hear a conversation coming from down the hall, it was my dad. I stood there trying to listen until a groggy and noisy Jake entered the room.

"Oh good, I thought you'd done a runner."

"Shh…" I told him putting my finger to my lip.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just shush me." He said smiling as he grabbed my glass and took a gulp, "Thanks." He smiled sweetly.

"Anyway James Bond what you listening for?" He cupped his hand round his ear to mock me.

"My dad's conversation." I grinned.

"Ness you're dad is a mind reader, he knows you're listening doofus." he punched me playfully.

"Did you just call me a doofus?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"That's scary you looked just like Edward!" He chuckled.

"Funny… My mum just said the same thing." I looked in the direction of the conversation.

"Trust me ness you can tell that you're your dad's kid. come back to bed?"

"No I couldn't sleep. YOU go back to bed." I pushed him hard but he hardly moved.

"We don't have to sleep you know," He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, "I can think of something else we can do." I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"I can arrange for separate rooms, we haven't got a shortage." I looked up to see my dad, Carlisle and Esme stood there. Jacob dropped me instantly. "I think we need to lay down some rules. Out of respect for your grandparents and for me. Your mother might not mind this but she grew up in a different century." My dad said glaring at me the whole time.

"Oh i mind! I just don't complain about every little detail in life Edward." She said angrily as she walked up behind him but my dad didn't laugh.

Esme smiled apologetically, "We just think you should just keep it clean. You have a lot of time to do things, don't rush."

Jacob apologised, "I do respect you guys, a lot. Especially you Edward I won't ruin that."

I stood there silently.

"Jacob thank you but it's not your respect that we're doubting." My dad looked at me again.

"Renesmee look. Your dad is very old school. No sex. Is that so hard?" My mum said watching my dad's reaction it wasn't great.

"Dad I'm going to have sex at some point in my life you can't control everything." I didn't raise my voice and I tried to keep my temper under control but I ended up saying it through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but not now. Hopefully sex is much, MUCH later than this. Jacob please control her. Clearly I can't." My dad looked at Jacob.

"Edward shall we let you and Ness speak alone?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle I appreciate the help but don't speak right now." Esme gasped.

"Edward…" My mum started but my dad interrupted.

"No Bella. It's true though isn't it?" My dad basically shouted.

"Don't take it out on mum or Carlisle! You're not mad at them, you're mad at me!" I shouted back.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm the adult, NOT YOU!" My mum pulled his arm.

"Renesmee go upstairs." My mum told me.

I didn't move I was too busy shouting things at my dad mentally, "Jacob, take her."

Jacob pulled my arm but I didn't budge so he picked me up, I didn't protest, still shouting things at my dad. I saw his expression at the last thing I said and I regretted it instantly, but this one I said out loud, "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOT RID OF ME WHEN MUM FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT! SAVE YOURSELF ALL THIS REGRET!"

BELLA'S POV

What was happening to this family? I did this… It's my child and my life that has complicated their lives. The Volturi, Renesmee. what next?

"Bella that's exactly the words you used when I saved you from the van. I ruin so much." Edward took my hands.

I shook my head, "You haven't ruined anything." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Edward we have to do something about Renesmee." Carlisle said.

"What would you do to a normal teenager." Emmett asked.

"Military school." Jasper chimed in.

"Woah, we are not sending Ness anywhere like that." I said.

"We can't anyway. She wouldn't be able to hunt?" Carlisle said looking at me. "Bella, I don't want to intrude but did you ever have any "moments" like this?"

"No… My mum always said she hated that I didn't have any drama. She wanted to have some stern words with me for a change or some boy talk. I didn't have any moments. None at all." I smiled at the fuzzy memory. I miss my mum. If we were a normal family and Ness was a normal child she would know what to do with her.

"Bella… Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Gimme a sec." I walked out the room and ran upstairs. I walked into Renesmee's room. "We are going out tomorrow."

"What. Who?" She asked looking up, she'd been crying.

"Me, you and your dad." I said looking from her to Jacob.

"Jacob's coming as well." She said.

"Nope. This is a family thing. You three need this." He said holding his hands up, "I'm staying right here."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine."

I reserved a table at the Italian restaurant near town. I was going to make this work.


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

Bella had reserved us a place at the new italian in town and although I was glad it was just us 3 I was worried about what would happen between me and Ness after everything that's happened recently it seems I'm the one being shown as the bad guy. I don't want us to fall apart I just want us to go back to being how we used to be.

"Edward, Ness is in the car. You ready?" Bella said walking into our room.

"Sure."

The drive was long and awkward Bella tried to get us into a conversation but they either stopped or trailed off into the start of an argument that Bella quickly extinguished before it got anywhere too serious. "So Renesmee did you play the new tune you learnt on the piano to your dad?" Bella encouraged.

"No." Renesmee said blankly.

After a long and awkward pause I said, "Who wrote it?" Trying to encourage her also.

"Me. Not that you care." She murmured.

I sighed, "Of course I care."

"You don't act like you care." She said louder.

"I just want what's best for this family!" I said even louder.

"Ok shall we just have one meal without arguing! We are here to sort this out not create more tension!" Bella said while we pulled up outside.

"We have a table booked." Bella said politely to the waiter as we entered.

He looked her up and down and by his thoughts I could tell he liked what he saw, "And what name is this table under?"

"Cullen. Bella Cullen." She replied trying to ignore the glances he was giving her. She was clearly not interested.

He searched on a computer, "Ah Miss Cullen…"

She interrupted and corrected him, "Mrs Cullen."

He looked at her ring and then to me, "Oh. I apologise, Mrs Cullen… Yeah if you'd like to follow me."

He walked through the main restaurant and through some doors to the VIP section of the restaurant. "Here you go."

We sat down and he left us to study the menu, "So Ness what looks good?" Bella asked smiling and rubbing her hands together.

"I'm getting the Carbonara and a coke… Unless I can have something alcoholic?" She smiled hinting at Bella.

"I think maybe you should stick to non-alcoholic beverages for now." I said. She scowled at me.

"Funny. I wasn't asking you…" She tilted her head to the side in a sarcastic way and Bella called the waiter over to order.

Once our food had arrived Bella picked up a fork to pretend to eat, "So we need to sort this out Ness. Frankly you're scaring the hell out of everybody." Bella said not beating around the bush.

"Look Carlisle's given me some pills and they're really helping. I don't feel as bad." She smiled, "And I was hoping maybe I could go back to school?"

"Oh erm I don't know." Bella said, she was caught off guard by the question.

"Well i just think that I should."

"Renesmee you have forever to go to school! Why don't you just give it a bit. Think it over properly?" Bella didn't want her back at school until she had sorted everything out at home, we didn't need any more of a mess.

"Oh come on. I want to go back. I could start fresh somewhere different if you're worried about Brad?"

"I think she should go back." I said staring at the wall. They both turned, shocked at my words.

"Yeah." Renesmee stuttered, "If dad says that then I must have to go back. Please."

"We'll see…" Bella said looking angrily in my direction but only for a second as a man walked over to our table.

"Hi sorry I'm Mr Smith, I was Renesmee's teacher. I just wanted to say hi, make sure you were ok." He turned to my daughter there was something in the way he looked at her and i very nearly flipped.

"I'm fine sir, thanks."

He held up his hands, "Please call me Tom. So you must be Renesmee's siblings?"

"Yes." I said coldly. He ignored it.

"So when are you coming back to school?" His thoughts weren't helping my anger.

"Hopefully soon." Ness smiled looking in our direction.

"I look forward to it." He winked at her, "well I better get back to my table, great to meet you guys." And then he left us alone.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked looking at her.

"What? What did I do?" Ness dropped her fork on her plate.

"No not you. Him! Is he always that forward with you?"

"Yeah. Why what was he thinking?" She squinted at me uneasily.

"Oh not much." I lied and cleared my throat. I hated lying to Ness but I didn't need nor want to make her feel uncomfortable.

She dropped it and moved on mindlessly babbling but i could still hear her thoughts.

dad you might not want to tell mum but you have got to tell me.

you can't leave me hanging.

what if i need to know if he'll try something, it's for my own safety dad.

She was smart. I'd give her that but she still wasn't going to find out. I'll have to ask Alice to look into her future, maybe there's something I'm missing. His thoughts were disconnected. Mixed between fact and fiction, I couldn't tell which was which. I was sure a few of them weren't true, but then again…

JACOB'S POV

When they got back I knew something was wrong straight away. I mean Ness was speaking to her dad which was awesome and Bella was acting completely unphased but Edward… no there was something wrong.

i know you can hear me Edward. i'm not dumb. so what's going on? is ness ok? you and her seem normal. that's good… isn't it?

He shook his head. oh so something's wrong. Edward what's wrong? you have to tell me. nod if it's to do with ness.

He nodded. One swift head nod but I knew it was bad. This was bad.

He waited for Ness and Bella to leave before he started walking in the direction of Alice's room.

"Edward. How was dinner?" Alice smiled.

"I need you to look into Renesmee's future. To see a teacher of hers… Mr Smith?"

I clenched my jaw, he was at it again. "Edward what did Mr…" Alice held her finger up to silence me.

I could see Edward's face twist with anger. "I knew it."

"You knew what? What did you know?" I asked.

"Jacob you need to protect her. She has to go back to school we can't tell her but you can help. You have to protect her and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Why can't she move schools?" I asked.

"Because Jacob. She doesn't want to." Edward gritted his teeth, "And she's stubborn."

I snorted, "Well she didn't get that off Bella…"

RENESMEE'S POV

I was bored at the cottage so I decided to go back up to the main house and find Jake. I hadn't spoken to him in so long.

"Hey Ness?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? Just a quick question."

"Sure" I raised my eyebrow.

"Do you love Jacob?"

I was caught off guard by the question. I was expecting blue or red shoes? or shall I get this dress or that dress? I really didn't know how to answer. "i don't know. I mean there's definitely something there but I don't know if it's love? I mean I love him but I haven't really experienced anything else or anyone else for a matter of fact."

"So yes but no."

"I suppose… Why do you wanna know?"

"Just suspicious…" She stared off into the future and then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned.

"Yes but no?" Jacob asked looking hurt.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I looked in Alice's direction. She was nosey. We wouldn't get any peace here.

When we got to the kitchen I jumped up onto the counter and he sat on a stool.

"Before we start I have a question." He said warily.

"Don't take this the wrong way…" He continued.

"I won't." I said smiling even though inside I was scared to death.

"Do you have feelings for Mr Smith?" He looked at his hands uneasily.

"What?"

"Well the way he looks at you.. sometimes you return those looks, and sometimes you don't even return them to me."

"I don't know. Well no. But… No definitely no."

"Ness." He stood up taking my hands in his. "I know you do. He's smart, good looking, all the girls swoon over him."

"Jacob you just described yourself." I laughed and he did to for a moment and then his face went serious.

"But most of all Ness… he's human." His voice went quiet at the end.

My dad walked in at that point. "Ness you're crying."

I hadn't noticed but tears had formed and just as a blinked one rolled down my cheek. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Why are you crying?" My mum asked.

"Because she doesn't love me as much as she loves him." Jacob said walking away.

I jumped off the counter, "No Jake. I don't love him. You said feelings." I grabbed his arm but he pulled it away.

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I think I'm going to stay at my dad's for a bit."

"No. You don't need to do that. He's not expecting you."

"Actually he is."

"Please Jacob don't leave. Please." Another tear.

"I have to leave. This is how it's all suppose to be. I leave, you stay, you cry, I cry, you get over me, I don't get over you but i let you go. And then you fall in love. It's meant to happen this way."

"I'm already in love." I said quietly.

"Well that makes one of us."

The air caught in my throat. I dropped his arm. I knew he didn't mean it. He was saying it so I'd let him go but I couldn't breathe. I loved Jake. I loved Jake.

Someone held me from behind. I don't know who. probably my mum. I watched as he packed his stuff. I didn't move from that spot.

I watched him drive away I still didn't move and I stood there long after he'd gone. The person never stopped holding me. They were waiting for me to break down. They were waiting for me to need them, to need their comfort. I didn't need it nor want it. I wanted Jake to hold me, to comfort me. But jake's gone. He's gone.

I cried for days. At the slightest mention of his name or his smell (Rose insisted in still mentioning the "dog".)

"Renesmee do you want to go to school today?" my mum asked hoping for a yes. i hadn't left the house besides hunting which I did so close to the house you could barely call it hunting it was more like waiting.

"No. I'm fine here." I said staring blankly at the tv.

"Renesmee… You need to leave the house. Go shopping or just go for a walk or something."

"I'll go to school tomorrow. K?"

She sighed, "Promise?"

I sighed back louder, "Promise."

She smiled seeking victory and walked out triumphant. I went back to watching the game when uncle Em and aunt Rose walked in.

"You still here?" Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah and i will be here until I start going back to school."

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow."

He smiled, "Hey you've finally got over Jacob then!" He picked me up into bear hug and spun me round. I didn't cry this time. It just sent a pain through my heart, the pain was too much I thought I would have a heart attack if this carried on.

"Emmett put her down." Jasper said.  
I was thankful sometimes that Jasper could tell my feeling even when I didn't want other people to know, he had made it so much easier for me the past few weeks and although he didn't stop the pain, he definitely eased it.

"Ness. You have a visitor." My mum walked in the room followed by my dad, "He's at the door, do you want me to invite him in?"

I didn't know who it was but I nodded, any visitor would be good at this point.

But I really didn't think that visitor would be Mr Smith.


	6. Chapter 6

RENESMEE'S POV

"Renesmee can we talk somewhere alone?" He asked i looked to my mum but she just looked at my dad. My dad's face was hard to read but he wouldn't be so cool about it if I was in danger so I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

"Renesmee?" He asked again.

Oh, "Yeah." I was too quiet I cleared my throat, "Er yeah sure. This way."

He followed me into the dining room, "Is this ok?"

"Perfect." He smiled warmly.

"So why are you here?" I asked when he had sat down.

"Well erm.. Look I know… I know it must be hard for you after," He cleared his throat, he didn't want to say it almost as much as I didn't want to hear it, "After Jacob left. I mean your mum filled me in when I got here that you hadn't taken it very well."

He looked at me incase I looked too overwhelmed, I showed no emotion so he continued, "Look i know you're hurting but we really need you back in school. You've missed so much and you don't need to fall any further behind."

"Sir…"

"Please call me Tom."

"Tom I'm going to be back in school tomorrow. And yes Jacob hurt me but i'm over it. I'm over him."

"I'm glad to hear. Very glad to hear." He smiled at me, I wasn't sure which bit he was glad about, maybe the ending… He's a good looking teacher. He's funny, intelligent… No. He's a teacher and I'm his pupil.

"Oh I almost forgot. Because you've fallen behind the principal thought it would be good for me to tutor you. I have some work in my car for you. I've written some due dates on the top of them so make sure you get them in to the correct teachers and you'll be fine. We could start tomorrow after school if you want?"

"Erm could we start now? It might be good to get back into the swing of things. I mean it's ok if you can't."

"No. no I think that's a great idea. I would love too."

I smiled as he stood up to get the sheets out of his car. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm ok thank you."

We had been studying for almost half an hour when he cleared his throat to speak. "Renesmee… You're so beautiful."

I shifted uneasily, "Erm thank you."

"I bet you get that a lot… I mean you are beautiful but you must get sick of hearing it. All the guys hitting on you."

"Actually not many boys have ever said that to me. Apart from…" I stopped i knew where that sentence was going and I didn't want to carry it on.

"I know it hurts now but someday you're going to find a guy who loves you so much and worships the ground you walk on."

I laughed, "I hope."

"He might be closer than you think."

I couldn't help what happened next. It was almost like a reflex. It was definitely involuntary.

I leant over the table and kissed him lightly on the lips, he didn't push me away, he didn't stop me. He just sat there.

"Ness…"

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I"

He walked round the table and stopped me with another kiss, this time it was deeper.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" he said.

"Erm I don't know."

"C'mon. I think you and me make a pretty good couple." He leant forward again kissing me.

"Tom… My family are in the other room… they'll hear us."

"Not if we're extra, extra quiet."

I gave in kissing him back deeper he lifted me up and led me on the table. "Ness do you have any protection?"

"No… I could see if there's any upstairs." I moved but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter I have one here."

He put it on and we carried on kissing, he lifted up my top and started to kiss down my neck.

We quickly got dressed and he made up some lame excuse to Carlisle about having to get home early.

I walked into the living room, I knew they had all heard and a few months ago I would have been embarrassed and ashamed but right now I couldn't care less. I had gone past caring, i didn't care about anything anymore. Not even my family.

I sat down on the sofa and curled my legs up to my chin. Emmett was the first to talk. "Ness are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you want that?" He continued. After a long awkward silence.

"Emmett!" Aunt Rose hissed.

"Sorry but…"

"But nothing. Shut up." She scolded. and he dropped it.

"Yes." I said after 10 long uncomfortable minutes of silence. "Yes I did."

My mum was the first to react, "But why Renesmee. You're only a child. That man was wrong to even try."

"But then again that man wasn't stopped…" i answered, "No one else wants me so I might as well go for Tom. Maybe we'll get married, start a family."

"Or maybe Jacob will come back." My dad said quietly.

"No dad! You heard what Jacob said. He doesn't want me!"

"Yes I do."

JACOB'S POV

I heard Ness shouting in the house. How could I have said such a thing to her. I love her.

I walked up the steps and let myself in. I could see it in Edward's eyes. I really had hurt her. "Yes I do."

She turned looking at me with tears in her eyes, she was torn.

"Jacob?" She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Renesmee, look I shouldn't have said it. I've missed you so much…"

She ran to me and hugged me tightly, "I've missed you too."

We were all sat round the dining room table for yet another family meeting to discuss what we were going to do about me, Ness and Mr Smith.

We were half way through our conversation… well more of an argument where Ness was involved.

"Look Ness this has been worse because you had sex with him. He's going to be attached to that, he thinks you want him as much as he wants you." Edward said

"Well I don't. I'll just tell him that."

"it won't work." Alice said.

"Alice what do you mean?" My mum asked.

Alice stared at her, "I mean I've seen it all." She tapped her head.

"And what happens when ness tells him to back off?" I asked.

"He gets very mad…" She trailed off.

"But he can't hurt me I mean I'm stronger than him."

"He can't hurt you physically no but mentally he's stronger than you…" Jasper said.

"THIS IS BULL-" She shouted but Edward stopped her.

"ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES! THE SOONER YOU LEARN THAT THE BETTER. YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS NO ONE ELSE, YOU!"

"Edward.." Bella started.

"No Bella. I'm sorry but this time I'm not holding back. This is stupid, she made this mess herself."

"Yeah dad it was all me. Not like Tom pushed himself on me or anything?! And besides this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have been such a… a… ass when me and Jacob were together!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me…" Edward continued.

Wait. I'm confused. "Wait. Stop." Ness started to shout, "Ness STOP for one sec.."

"What Jacob." She said sternly.

"Who's Tom?"

She looked down ashamed.

"You two are on first name basis now? Are you kidding me?!"

"No he told me to call him Tom instead. He said it was weird kissing me when I called him sir."

My mouth fell open, "You say that like it's normal. Edward how come you didn't stop this? bella? Carlisle? someone else must think this is twisted?"

"I do." Emmett said.

"I don't. I like him." Ness said.

"I don't believe this.." I said leaning back on my chair and then leaning in close across the table and looking ness in the eyes.

"Renesmee listen to me. This man is a peadophile. He's a creep and it's sick that he tried anything with you. He's married with a kid, he shouldn't be messing around with some teenager. Especially not one of his pupils. K?"

She looked down, "Married?"

I pulled her chin up with my finger, "with a kid."

She moved my hand and looked away. Her family took this as a sign to leave so I moved to the seat next to her.

"Ness? Ness look at me."

She turned with tears in her eyes, "You're beautiful you know that right?" I smiled.

RENESMEE'S POV

I leant in and kissed Jacob. He returned the kiss but it just didn't feel the same. Like something was missing. I pushed myself up and onto his lap still kissing him.

Things were getting heated when he stopped, "Noooo." He laughed and picked me up and stood me on the ground. "We are not going to do that right now. We have to be an item first, so Ness… Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed, "Of course."

He picked me up and spun me round kissing me again. But what about Mr Smith.. I'd slept with him and now suddenly on the same day I have a boyfriend. I feel bad I shouldn't have said yes… to either of them. Jake loves me and I love him but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have some sort of love for Tom. It might not be as strong as mine and Jake's but it's definitely there.

EDWARD'S POV

I knew Jacob and Renesmee would make up but I don't want them having sex in their grandparents house. Me and Bella would need to give them the talk soon and I don't think giving the talk to Jacob will be the easiest. I mean he's a grown up but she's not. She's definitely not.

"Edward what are we going to do? She's not herself anymore. I just want her back." Bella said sitting down next to me.

"I know but we are going to have to let her be with Jacob. They're not going anywhere."

JACOB'S POV

"Ness are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

She stopped shovelling the bacon out of the pan. "Do you want eggs?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Stop changing the subject." I laughed turning her to face me.

"I'm fine stop worrying. Now do you want eggs?" She hit me with the spatula.

"I have to worry, it's my job. And no bacon is fine." She turned away from me again so I placed my head on her shoulder, "Are you scared?" I asked after a few long minutes.

"Stop." She said sternly placing the plate and a glass of juice down on the counter.

"Ok ok sorry. I just want you to be 100% on this and right now I don't think you are." I said starting to eat. She left the conversation there not speaking but just watching me.

"What?" I said laughing.

She looked down, "nothing I just… was just wondering." She smiled to herself.

"Wondering what?" I asked confused.

"Wondering if.. No it doesn't matter it's stupid." She took my empty plate and turned towards the sink.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist again, "Tell me."

"I was wondering if this is what it'll be like in 10 years time. Me cooking you bacon, together with some kids and our own house. I know it's stupid and I'm thinking way too far ahead."

"I think that sounds perfect…" I said kissing the top of her head.

RENESMEE'S POV

I turned around and smiled at him. We stood like this until we heard someone clear their throat. It was Carlisle. I dropped my hands from Jacob and stepped back carrying on washing the plates.

"No don't let me interrupt I was just wandering." He said politely.

"Carlisle you have super hearing you wouldn't come in here unless you wanted to ask something." Jacob said irritated that our moment was ruined.

"Well I just wanted to tell Renesmee that if she needs to talk to me about anything.. school or family related that we could drive somewhere and talk privately.

"Thanks Carlisle but there's really nothing to talk about." I replied.

He just nodded and left.

"Jacob there was need to be so rude. He's trying to help." I said annoyed.

"Ok sorry but there's no peace at all in this house. Even now we're alone but there's somebody listening to us."

"So… I don't mind. They're family."

"Maybe we should get our own place? Or we could both stay at the cottage while your parents are at the big house."

He was serious, "I'm not sure…"

He looked hurt, "What? Why?"

"I'm not ready to leave them yet. I still like living with my aunts, uncles, grandparents and my mum and dad. I don't want to leave. Not now."

"C'mon Ness it'd be perfect. and you can visit everyday I mean come on we have forever."

I didn't look him in the eyes, "We're going to be late."

He sighed but dropped it.

I was wrong. We weren't going to be late. When we got to school no one was here apart from staff and a few of the older pupils.

We walked down the corridor in silence until we got to my locker.

"I just need to know why?"

I opened my locker and ignored him.

"Renesmee what's wrong?"  
I continued to root through my locker ignoring him, he slammed it shut. "Just answer me!"

I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Jacob!" Someone shouted from behind, Mr Smith.

"Not until she explains." Jacob looked at me and then to Mr Smith.

"Let go of her. Renesmee are you okay?"

"She's fine." Jacob moved in front of me.

"LET GO!" Mr smith shouted.

He dropped my arm, "Thank you Jacob. Now Renesmee are you okay?"

"I'm fine sir." I said staring at Jacob.

"Renesmee if something's wrong you can tell me." He pushed.

"She said she's fine!" Jacob interrupted.

Mr Smith nodded and left us alone then, no doubt he would mention it soon to Carlisle or someone.

"Ness…" He took my face in his hands and a tear rolled down my cheek, "Ness don't cry. I'm so so so sorry. I just thought it was a good plan."

I kissed him lightly, "It's an amazing plan. But it's just too soon that's all. In time we will move out and start a family but just not yet."

He left it there and we walked to first period.

"Hey Renesmee can I speak to you please?" Mr Smith asked after class. I couldn't really refuse, "Sure."

He motioned for me to sit down and he walked over to his desk, "So Jacob's back…"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "And you two are a couple?"

"Er yeah. Sir where is this going?"

He turned to face me then, he looked angry. "Well the fact is Renesmee I put my job and family on the line to sleep with you, to be with you. And then Jacob comes back and I get pushed aside."

"I didn't ask you to come over. I didn't ask you to have sex with me. I didn't ask you to do anything!" I shouted.

"Yes but you didn't stop me either!" He shouted back.

I looked down. "Why if you didn't like me in that way wouldn't you stop me? If you loved Jacob why would you betray him?"

"If you love your wife why would you betray her?" I threw back.

"We're married it's completely different."

"How? You love her, she loves you. I love Jake, he loves me."

He was stuck, "You didn't answer my question."

At that point I was nearly in tears but I didn't want him to see me cry so I walked out and ran to the parking lot where Jake was waiting.

"Where have you been?" He said laughing.

"Drive." I said plainly.


End file.
